


Mad For You

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Nat hosts a costume masquerade. Bucky meets the Alice to his Hatter.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky readjusted his mask for the hundredth time that night.

“You’re gonna break the string if you keep doing that,” Steve warned, coming to stand beside him and offering him another beer.

“Why the hell do we have to wear masks?”

“That’s kind of the point of a masquerade,” Steve snarked.

“No shit. But it’s already a costume party. Why does it have to be a costume masquerade?”

Steve shrugged.

“Because it’s Nat and what she wants she gets. Besides, what’s so bad about masks? I think it’s kind of fun.”

“You would,” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“You’re just mad the mask blocks your smolder and you can’t get a girl on just your personality.”

“I don’t need the smolder to be charming.”

Steve scoffed into his beer.

“Yeah. You kinda do.”

“Excuse you. I got best personality in high school.”

“No you didn’t. You got most dramatic pouty face.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” he shrugged, “And that’s only because you beat me out for best eyes. I still say it was rigged.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Buck. Oh and there’s the pout.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“Have you seen Y/n tonight?” Bucky asked quickly, trying to divert the conversation.

“Not yet. But she’s got to be around here somewhere. She came over hours ago to help Nat set up.”

“I haven’t even seen a glimpse of her.”

“What did she come as?”

“She wouldn’t tell me. I’m going to go try to find her. She doesn’t give me crap about my personality.”

“She gives you more crap than I do,” Steve barked out a laugh.

“Yeah, but at least she’s cute.” 

Fortunately for Bucky, the masks hid Steve’s annoying knowing look.

* * *

Bucky asked around but no one had seen you, and Natasha was too busy making out with Clint for him to ask her. He ended up back in the kitchen considerably drunker after a few shots and preparing to bail on the party.

Before he could leave, a hand encircled his bicep.

“Hello, Hatter. Care to dance?”

Bucky was stunned by the woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in a sexy Alice in Wonderland costume with a black satin mask. Her perfectly painted lips were curled up into a confident smile.

Looking her up and down, he grinned. “I’d love to, doll. What’s your name?”

She smirked over her shoulder as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

“Just call me Alice.” 

She placed his hands on her hips as she swayed them to the music. He was mesmerized by her. He couldn’t help himself as she pressed her back against him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, and when she tilted her head to the side to give him better access he nipped before sucking a dark hickey onto her neck, making her moan.

Abruptly she turned in his arms and crashed her lips into his. Bucky’s hands roamed over her body, pulling her flush against him. She tugged on his hair so she could kiss down his neck.

“Do you wanna get out of here? My apartment is around the corner,” Bucky panted. 

She nodded eagerly and he took her hand and led her out of the party. They were both a little wobbly as they giggled their way down the block. Bucky’s hand never left hers and when they got into the elevator in his apartment he leaned down and kissed her, mouth slanting over hers as she backed him against the wall, tugging at the lapels of his jacket. 

They didn’t separate when the elevator doors slid open, spinning down the hallway instead. One hand was at the back of her neck as he fiddled for his keys, and he growled when he couldn’t get the door open.

“You’re gonna have to give me a second here, doll.”

Her response was to move her lips away from his and down to his collar bone.

“Yeah, that’s helpful,” he chuckled. She smirked and pulled away as he finally seated the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

He fumbled around for the light switch as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Before he could warn her, his newfie came bounding out of the backroom and leaped right up onto the couch next to her.

“Tank, get down,” Bucky ordered.

The dog looked at him for a moment before licking Alice’s cheek, making Bucky pause.

“He’s usually not good around strangers.”

She smiled scratching behind the beast’s ears and hummed, dropping his head to her lap.

“He’s just a big softie,” she cooed. “Aren’t you, boy?”

“Well since it looks like my pup stole my seat and my thunder… would you like some wine?”

“Sure.”

As he poured two glasses of wine, Tank started keening and Bucky groaned knowing he’d have to take him out or he’d never shut up.

Handing her a glass he sighed, “I’m really sorry. I’ve got to take him out real quick. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure thing, handsome.”

He leaned down and kissed her as he placed his top hat on her head.

“For safe-keeping,” he told her with a wink before shedding his coat and mask and grabbing Tank’s leash.

“Come on, boy. Let’s go.”

Bucky and Tank circled the block twice before Tank did his business and stopped whining.

“You’ve got the worst timing. You know that, bud?”

Bucky was whistling as he exited the elevator and Tank happily trotted beside him, but when he opened the door Bucky swore. The apartment was empty, the top hat lay abandoned on the couch and one wine glass was rimmed with red lipstick.

“Dammit. Guess you are a good guard dog after all.”

* * *

You watched Bucky return with Tank through the peephole of her apartment, frowning at the disappointed look on his face.

“You’re a coward, y/n,” you muttered to yourself as you untied the black silk mask and slipped out of the Alice in Wonderland costume, chucking them both in your closet.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in the late morning. The sun was already high and you yanked yourself from the bed, determined to start your day. Your roommate was already seated at the kitchen table fully dressed and sipping on a coffee. 

“Morning, Wanda,” you mumbled. 

“Morn … what is that?!” she gaped at you. 

“What is what?” you asked in confusion. 

“That thing on your neck!” 

You scurried into the living room so you can look in the mirror. Sure enough there was a dark purple hickey where your neck and shoulder met. You smiled as memories from the previous night flooded your mind. 

“Goddammit, Bucky,” you grumbled as you ran your fingers over the bruise. 

“Did you say Bucky?” Wanda nearly shrieked. “Did you two finally hook up?” 

“No, and SSHHH! He lives right across the hall. He’ll hear you,” you hissed. 

“I’m pretty sure that won’t matter considering the fact he gave you a massive hickey last night. Besides he took Tank out like ten minutes ago. Come on spill. I need to know everything.” 

You sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. 

“Coffee first. Then gossip.” 

Once you had taken a few aspirin and downed half a cup of coffee, Wanda looked at you expectantly. 

“I did something kind of stupid last night.” 

“And what would that be exactly?” 

“I danced with Bucky…” 

Wanda seemed unimpressed. “You’ve danced with Bucky hundreds of time.” 

“Yeah, but not like this. He didn’t know it was me.” 

“How is that possible? He could find you blindfolded in a crowd.” 

“Well maybe he was too drunk last night because when I asked him to dance he asked what my name was,” you sighed. 

“And what did you say?” 

“Just call me Alice,” you cringed slightly. 

Wanda still didn’t seem convinced but gestured for you to continue. 

“Anyways we were dancing and he started kissing my neck,” you couldn’t help the shivers that went through you as you remembered the feeling of his lips. “I guess he got a little carried away but then I turned around and kissed him and we came back to his apartment.” 

“So why the hell are you here? Why aren’t you still in bed with him?” 

“Because I bailed before anything happened. He had to take Tank out and I panicked and left.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you think he was going to say when I took off my mask?”

She shrugged. “Probably nothing. I think he would have skipped straight back to kissing you.” 

“Come on be serious.” 

“I am. He has been half in love with you for as long as I’ve known the two of you. And even longer than that if you ask Steve. I don’t care how drunk he was, he knew exactly who you were last night. Maybe he saw his shot and he took it.” 

“I don’t think so, Wanda. He’s never seen me like that. I’ve always been just a friend.” 

Before she could argue there was a quick knock on the door followed by some familiar whimpering. 

“You up yet, doll? We brought pastries.” 

“You might want to go and put on something that covers that up,” she whispered gesturing to your neck. 

“Just a minute!” you called, grabbing your sweatshirt off the back of the couch and yanking it over your head. 

You opened the door to a smiling Bucky. 

“Good morning, doll. Morning, Wanda.”

“Morning, Bucky. Well, I was just on my way out to pick Piet up from the airport. I’ll see you guys later.” 

You shot her a panicked look, knowing that Pietro’s plane didn’t land until tonight. 

She mouthed “talk to him” at you and waved. 

When she pulled open the door a bit further, you were greeted by a hundred pounds of fluff barreling into you. 

“Tank!” you giggled as you scratched behind his ears. 

“Tank, sit,” Bucky commanded. 

The dog hesitated for a moment before planting on his hind legs. 

“Aww good boy.” 

You reached for the tin of treats you kept for him and tossed him one. 

“Seriously, you’ve got to stop spoiling him.” Bucky laughed, closing the door behind Wanda and pecking you on the cheek. 

“I don’t spoil him. I appropriately reward him for being the goodest boy.” You sat on the couch and Tank dropped his head in your lap. You smiled fondly as you petted him. “You know, only you would get a hundred pound beast who just wants to be a lap dog, Buck.” 

“What can I say? He’s a smart pup. He knows just how to get the best cuddles. Case in point, I know from experience that having my head in your lap is an ideal place to be.” 

You blushed and focused on Tank. 

“You’re both a couple of goofballs,” you muttered. 

“Yeah but you love both of us.” 

“Never said I didn’t.” 

He beamed at you as he nudged Tank slightly so he could scoot in next to you, draping his arm around your shoulders. This wasn’t a new position. The two of you were always cuddling, but you couldn’t help but think about how right it had felt for him to be skimming his hands all over your body. 

“You alright, doll? You seem tense?” 

“Yeah, I’m good,” you replied, shaking away the less than helpful thoughts. “How come you took Tank out so late this morning?” 

“Well, I ended up taking him out late last night when I got back from the party so we’re a bit off schedule.” 

“Gotcha,” you mumbled around a bite of Danish. 

“So what are your plans for the day?” 

“Laundry and cleaning. And then Pietro’s welcome home dinner. You’re coming, right?” 

“Of course. Do you want a hand with the chores? I have no plans for the rest of the day.” 

“I’ve seen you clean. I’m better off with Tank,” you teased. 

“Brat,” he grumbled and he jokingly started to pull away put you wrapped your arms around his waist and tugged him closer. 

“Wait, stay. I’m sorry.” 

Bucky frowned at the small quiver in your voice, mentally cursing himself. Typically he could sense when you were okay with a joke like that. Most days you were, but sometimes your insecurities got the best of you and he was always careful to make sure you felt safe and loved and wanted. Clearly he was off his game. Immediately trying to make amends, he pulled you as close as he could. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I promise. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Good,” you mumbled against his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you want anything from the vending machine? I have to go switch out my laundry.” 

“What did you say, doll?” Bucky asked as he turned off the vacuum. 

“I’m going down to the laundry room. Do you want anything from the vending machine?” 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks.” 

“Alright. I’ll be back in fifteen.” 

“Take your time. I’ll be here,” he grinned at you, turning the vacuum back on. 

* * *

Humming along to the music blasting through your headphones, you smiled when you saw the familiar blonde standing in front of the washers. 

“Hi, Stevie,” you greeted him as you pulled out your earbud. 

“Hey, y/n,” he grinned. 

You started to open the washer your clothes had been in, only to realize it had just started running. 

“Oh, I already tossed your stuff in the dryer,” Steve explained noticing your confusion. “I hope you don’t mind. I recognized the basket. I think it’s almost done.” 

“I don’t mind at all. Thank you.” 

After checking that the dryer still had about ten minutes left, you quickly fed a few dollars into the vending machine and got two packs of gummy worms. 

“Have you seen Bucky? He left the party last night with someone and I haven’t seen him all day. Normally I’d assume he’s still with the girl, but Tank’s gone.”

“Oh they’ve been over at my apartment helping me clean.” 

Steve’s eyes were wide. “You put Bucky to work? Teach me your secrets, O wise one.” 

“One word. Treats,” you grinned, holding up the packages of sugary goodness.

He doubled over in laughter nearly falling off the table he was perched on. 

“You know his favorite treat is kisses.” 

You were relieved he couldn’t see your panicked expression as your clothes tumbled from your hands into the basket, and you hoped he didn’t hear the small squeak you let out. After a deep breath to compose yourself, you smirked over your shoulder as you cleaned the lint trap.

“And how would you know that? Do you spend a lot of time kissing your roommate?” 

Steve flushed bright red. 

“I was talking about the candy! But we both know who in this room actually wants to be kissing Bucky,” he fired back. 

“You’re crazy, Rogers.” 

“Not as crazy as you are about Bucky.” 

Rolling your eyes, you started folding your laundry next to him. You left the costume at the bottom of the pile, hoping Steve hadn’t seen it when he moved your laundry. 

“I didn’t see you at the party last night. What did you wear for a costume?” he asked swinging his legs back and forth. 

“Oh just another fairy tale character. You know, something predictable. What did you go as?” 

“World War II soldier.” 

“Did Peggy have a matching costume?” you asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, she found this amazing vintage red dress. And she managed to do her hair just like they did back then. She was such a knockout. I mean she always is, but wow.” 

He blushed when he saw how you were beaming at him. 

“What?” 

“You two are just so perfect for each other. You’re the cutest couple I know. I’m happy for you,” you told him sincerely resting your hand on his bicep. “I’m glad you finally found someone worth your time.” 

Steve had been scrawny all through high school and as such had never really been noticed by girls. And the few who had were usually using him and he got his heart broken a fair bit. He’d met Peggy sophomore year of college, right before he’d had a major growth spurt and started going to the gym with Thor. 

“Thank you, y/n. You know who else is a perfect match…” 

“Nat and Clint?” 

“I’m thinking a bit closer to home.” 

You knew where he was going and started walking back towards the elevator, but he followed you. 

“Wanda and Viz?” you offered brightly. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I’m thinking more the two people in my life who somehow manage to have two separate apartments and still basically live together.” 

“We live across the hall and hang out. What’s your point?” 

Steve looked at you like you were crazy. 

“Tank has a dog bed and food bowls in your apartment and I came back last week to find you reorganizing our DVD collection.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re not a lawyer or a detective, Stevie. Because your definition of evidence is shit,” you teased as you both walked off the elevator. 

“You know, denial is not just a river in Egypt.” 

“Can’t deny what isn’t true. I’ll see you at seven for dinner,” you continued quickly, desperately wanting to end the conversation. 

Steve recognized the dismissal and knew it wasn’t worth arguing at this point. 

“Enjoy your afternoon, y/n.” 

“You too,” you sighed, pushing open your door with a huff, but you stopped short at the sight in front of you.

Bucky was standing at your kitchen counter, wearing a kiss the cook apron Wanda had bought you as a joke which was now covered in flour. The sight of a domestic Bucky in the wake of your conversation with Steve had sent your brain far down a rabbit hole of what if’s. For example what if this was what you came home to every day? When he looked up and saw you, he beamed and your stomach flipped. 

“There you are, doll.” 

Trying to play it cool you left your basket of laundry in the hall and leaned on the cool marble next to him. 

“Whatcha up to, Buck? You know we’re going out to dinner right?” 

“I know. But. Well, you seemed kind of down this morning so I thought you might like something sweet. And I’m really only capable of making brownies.”

He grabbed a small spoon out of the drawer and handed you a scoop to taste. You groaned at how good it was. 

“If I ever say no man is perfect, you’re allowed to remind me of this moment.” 

“High praise from someone as flawless as yourself.” 

Despite the bravado you could see his cheeks turning pink. It made you want to pepper him with kisses, like you had been last night.

When you realized where your thoughts were going, you panicked, terrified those thoughts would somehow be telegraphed. So you shoved your hands in the front pocket of your sweatshirt, relieved to find something you knew would distract him. “I got you a treat,” you grinned, showing him the pack of candy, “For being such a good helper.” 

“Why do I feel like Tank when we took him to puppy school?” 

You shrugged innocently. 

“If that were what I was trying to do what should your high value treat be?” 

“How about kisses?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Excuse me?” you laughed nervously. 

He gestured to the apron he was wearing and you blew out a relieved sigh. You’d been afraid Steve had texted him about your conversation. 

“Doesn’t count as a treat if you’re asking for them. Besides, I don’t take orders from fabric, Bucky.” 

“You don’t take orders from anyone,” he snorted and poured the batter into the pan. 

“Now you’re catching on.” You offered him a gummy worm and he opened his mouth so you could drop it in. “Good boy,” you teased before pecking him on the cheek. “I’m going to go put my laundry away.” 

You were so eager to hide your own feelings, you missed the soft sigh Bucky let out when your lips brushed his cheek. Man, he had it bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Honey, I’m home!” Pietro called. 

Grinning, you hurried out of your bedroom, but stopped short of launching yourself into Pietro’s arms when you realized he was on crutches. 

“Oh my god, Speedy, what happened?” You gasped looking for any other injuries. 

“Car accident. My last night in London.” 

You immediately started bustling around him, ushering him towards the couch. 

“Well, come on sit down. Is it just your leg or are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Other than the fractured tibia, I’m a little banged up, but nothing major,” he reported as he sank down. 

“Is there anything I can get you? Ice pack? Aspirin?” 

“I’m good, y/n.”

“Where’s Wanda?” 

“She had to take a work call. She’s still down in the lobby with my suitcase. She wouldn’t let me take it.”

“Yeah, because you’re on crutches, you doof. Well I’m glad that we decided to have dinner here. Speaking of which, I should get the table set, and…” you started rambling off a list of things you hadn’t quite finished yet. 

“Hey, y/n,” Pietro interrupted your mental to do list as he grabbed your hand. 

“Yes?” 

“I missed you,” he said in a serious tone, reminding you of what was important. 

You sat down and hugged him gingerly. 

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re home. How long are you staying?” 

“I’m not quite sure yet. At least a month while this heals up.” 

“Yay!” 

He arched an eyebrow at you. “Are you actually glad I got hurt?” 

“Of course not. But I am glad you’re staying for a while. Now tell me all about your European expedition.”

* * *

Over the next hour, a ton of friends and food arrived and the evening was spent around your dining table catching up. It was the first time in almost two years all of you were in one place. That led to a lot of stories which digressed into eleven different mini stories before eventually coming full circle. 

“How was the party last night?” Pietro asked as dinner was winding down. “I was so mad when I realized I was going to miss it. Did you all have fun?” 

“Well Bucknasty over here definitely had a good time,” Sam grinned clapping him on the shoulder. “I saw you leaving with a very fine looking lady.” 

Bucky blushed and you focused on scraping the last bit of chocolate frosting off your plate. 

“Who’d you leave with?” Nat asked. 

“Well she told me her name was Alice, but I somehow don’t think that’s true.”

“You slept with the girl and didn’t get her real name?” Steve asked, scandalized. 

“Relax, gramps. I didn’t sleep with her. Tank cockblocked me.”

“Did she not like dogs?” Wanda asked innocently and you resisted the urge to kick her under the table. 

“No she was totally fine with him. And Tank really liked her which was great.”

“He’s always a good judge of character,” Viz agreed. 

“But he never likes strangers,” Sam pointed out. 

“Well except Y/n,” Steve pointed out. “She had him eating out of the palm of her hand in seconds.” 

Bucky smiled at you from across the table. “The dog has good _taste_.” 

The word made you squirm as you remembered his lips on your neck. Reflexively you smoothed the collar of your dress that hid the hickey. 

“Anyways,” Sam pressed. “If he was such a hit how did he cockblock you?” 

“I had to take him out and she was gone before I got back. But man I wish I got the chance to get to know her. I felt a connection with her. I’d like to take her out on a real date sometime.” 

Your heart sank. 

“Why don’t you think Alice was her real name?” Peggy asked. 

“Because she was wearing an Alice in Wonderland costume… and she called me Hatter.” 

“Well, I bet Natasha can tell you who it was.” 

“What do you say, Nat? Help a guy out?” 

For the first time in a long time, Nat actually looked a little embarrassed. 

“I don’t actually remember most of last night. I remember taking shots with Y/n and Wanda while we got ready, and then it’s all a bit of a haze.” 

_Thank God. She doesn’t remember._

“Although, wait a second.” She looked at you and you shot her a pleading glance. “Nope, never mind. It’s black.” 

You thanked her profusely in your mind, hoping she could hear you somehow. 

Bucky looked unaffected, but he did give a slight sigh. 

“That’s a shame. Best kiss of my life for sure.” 

_Best kiss of his life?_ You couldn’t hide your smile. The feeling was certainly mutual. 

“Why are you looking so smug over there, y/n?” Thor asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“I don’t look smug,” you scoffed. 

“Yeah, you kind of do,” Pietro agreed. 

The others murmured their agreement. Steve didn’t speak but you felt his knowing gaze fall on you. You were screwed. 

* * *

Sure enough the next day, your peaceful afternoon of reading was interrupted.

“So when are you going to tell him?” Steve asked as he leaned in your doorway. 

You jumped at the intrusion, clutching at your heart which was currently trying to beat its way out of your chest. 

“Dude, breaking and entering much?” 

“Hardly. Wanda let me in on her way out.” he scoffed. “But that is beside the point. When are you going to tell him?” 

“Tell whom what?” you asked with an innocent tilt of your head, marking your page in your book. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed at you, giving you the “eyebrows of disappointment” as you and Bucky liked to call them. 

“Are you going to tell Bucky you’re Alice?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you shrugged, your voice lilting innocently. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw the costume when I switched out your laundry, y/n. I know it was you.” 

His hard stare told you lying was useless. It always was with Steve. 

“Okay, so I wore an Alice in Wonderland costume to Nat’s party. What’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal is that Bucky really seemed to like this girl.” 

“Based on what he said last night, he didn’t actually _talk_ to this girl.” 

“Because she was too busy being the best kiss of his life. You did look smug last night by the way. If you were wondering.” 

“I didn’t and I wasn’t,” you glared. 

He threw his head back in exasperation. 

“Oh come on. Why the hell haven’t you told him? Actually, better question, why did you run in the first place. You’ve been pining after him forever and clearly things were going well, so what happened?” 

“I don’t know. I was kinda drunk and I heard these girls complaining about how he’d been turning down dance invitations all night and how hot he was and I don’t know I didn’t think. I just walked up to him and asked him to dance. Part of me assumed he would recognize me… even with the mask,” you admitted quietly.

“Are you sure he didn’t recognize you?” Steve interrupted. “I mean it’s Bucky we’re talking about.”

“I’m positive. He asked what my name was. Also he talked about her _in front_ of me.” 

“Maybe he was trying to be subtle?” 

“Bucky doesn’t do subtle,” you argued. 

Steve didn’t have a good answer for that so he moved on or rather circled back to the original question. 

“Anyways, what happened after he asked your name?” 

“I panicked and said just call me Alice. And then we were dancing and things got heated and he asked if I wanted to come back here, and I did. My god I did. And everything was great and then he had to take Tank out and while I was waiting for him to come back I started to sober up and then panic some more. What was he going to say when I finally took off my mask? It probably would have ruined our friendship. And I wasn’t willing to risk that, so I left instead,” you took a deep breath as you finished rambling. 

“Why do you think it would ruin your friendship?” 

“Because best case scenario he awkwardly rejects me and then we pretend that it didn’t happen.” 

Steve scoffed. “Pretty sure the best case scenario is that the two of you finally get your heads out of your asses and get together.”

“He doesn’t like me like that, Steve. I’m not his type.”

“Well obviously you’re his type if he brought you home.” 

“Or he was super drunk. Or he lost a bet. Come on. You’ve heard him talk about this girl. How amazing a kisser she was and how sexy she was and how he wants to take her out on dates.” 

“What in there says it’s not you?” he demanded, growing frustrated. 

“All of it says it’s not me, Steve,” you snapped, “Because he doesn’t like me that way. He never has. He’s going to chalk it up to being drunk, and I don’t think my heart can take it.” 

The words tumbled out and you could feel the tears starting to flow. His expression softened and he came to sit next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. 

“Bucky loves you, y/n.” 

“As a friend. Nothing more. Please just let it go, Steve.” 

He desperately wanted to argue with you but it broke his heart to see you this upset, and he couldn’t stand to make it worse so he stayed silent and held you close instead.


	5. Chapter 5

With everyone in town at the same time for the first time in forever there was some sort of outing every night. Add in the week from hell at work, by Friday you were exhausted and you were going to stay in. At 5:45 you were in your favorite pajamas with a glass of wine, trying to decide where you wanted to get delivery from as the Great British Bake Off played in the background. You had just settled on pizza from the place around the corner that knew your order by heart when there was a knock on your door. 

“Who is it?” 

“Your incredibly handsome neighbor.”

“You’ll have to be clearer,” you called back as you got to your feet. 

“Your favorite newfoundland puppy and his unbelievably attractive owner.” 

Smirking you pulled open the door. 

“Hey Stev— oh it’s just you,” you teased. 

“Hardy har har, doll. And to think I brought you pizza.” 

He offered you the familiar box and you peeked inside, inhaling deeply. 

“How did you know?” You asked. 

He shrugged nonchalantly, but sported a bashful grin. “It’s your go to when you’ve had a rough week. Figured I’d save the delivery boy a trip.” 

Bucky’s grip on Tank’s leash loosened slightly, and the Newfoundland took the opportunity to barrel past you straight to his bed, settling in with a bright orange puzzle ball. 

“New toy?” 

“Yeah. He can get through the old one in less than a minute now,” Bucky informed you proudly. “Tank, bud, we didn’t say you could lie down. We’ve got to go.” 

You were surprised that he wasn’t even going to come in. Typically, pizza from Stan’s meant Netflix until you both passed out. 

“What’s your rush? Got a hot date?” 

You weren’t quite sure if there was as much venom in your tone as you felt. Judging by his quirked eyebrow you were going with yes. 

“No. No plans. Just me and Tank on the couch.” 

“How about you and Tank on my couch then?” you countered. 

He smirked and leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Thought you wanted a night to yourself. I believe you said ‘no people whatsoever’ last night.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t be dumb. You don’t count as people.” 

“In that case.” He grinned as he hung the leash on its normal hook and leaned down to peck you on the cheek. “I’m glad I got the large pizza.” 

* * *

You didn’t even bother lifting your head from Bucky’s lap when Netflix asked if you were still watching. 

“You have the remote,” you mumbled as you nuzzled your nose against his thigh to scratch an itch. 

He chuckled and reached behind him for the remote, but before he could grab it both of your phones chimed five times in quick succession. 

“Who’s blowing up the group chat?” you asked you sat up so you could look on with Bucky. 

“Who do you think?” 

“Sam,” you sighed. “How drunk is he?”

“Uhh, I don’t think he’s drunk. Just excited.” 

Bucky quickly scrolled to the start of Sam’s rapid fire text messages. 

**_Sam (9:17 PM):_ ** _I did it!_

**_Sam (9:17 PM):_ ** _I totally did it._

**_Sam (9:17 PM):_ ** _I found a picture of Bucky’s mystery girl on Facebook_

**_Sam (9:17 PM):_ ** _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!!_

**_Sam (9:17 PM):_ ** _Image Attachment (1/1)_

Your stomach fell through the floor. If he really had found a picture of you at the party, you might as well kiss your friendship with Bucky goodbye. He was going to hate you. 

“Don’t look at that!” You wailed as you ripped the phone from his hands and chucked it at the armchair. It hit the seat and bounced off onto the floor, landing with a thunk. 

You stared at each other for a long moment, equally dumbstruck by your rash actions before he just laughed. 

“Well, I’m glad I bought an otter box. You wanna tell me why you just threw my phone across the room, doll?” 

“Bucky, I have to tell you something, and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

He frowned but nodded. When you didn’t continue he prodded. 

“Go on. You can tell me anything, doll.” 

“I… hold on.” 

Both of your phones were chiming incessantly, driving you insane. You quickly retrieved them and silenced them. Bucky waited patiently for you to settle yourself again. 

“Bucky, god I don’t even know how to say this.” 

“Doll, I’m pretty sure I know what you’re going to say, so just say it.” 

You could hear the clear disappointment despite his soft tone. That hurt more than you were expecting. 

“I’m so sorry. I was the girl in the Alice in Wonderland costume,” you spoke quickly, clamping your eyes shut so you could avoid the look of betrayal in his baby blues. 

You expected a gasp or some sort of sign that he heard you, but when you heard nothing you slowly opened your eyes to find him staring at you quizzically. 

“Did you hear me?” 

“Yeah, I’m still waiting for you to tell me the part that I won’t like.” 

“Really? No reaction to the fact that I was the girl at the party.” 

His brow furrowed even further. 

“Y/n, you’re talking about it like I didn’t already know it was you.” 

“You didn’t… At least not until I chucked your phone,” you amended, knowing that had been pretty obvious. 

“What are you talking about? I recognized you the second I saw you.” 

It was your turn to stare at him in confusion. 

“Then why the hell did you ask me what my name was?” 

“You called me ‘hatter’. I thought we were playing along with the whole costume thing. Besides, I called you by name.” 

“No, you didn’t. I was drunk, but I would remember that.” 

“Y/n, I called you doll. I know I did.” 

Your mind reeled as you tried to remember. Sure enough he called you doll twice. 

“Yeah, but you call every girl you flirt with doll.” 

Even as you said it, you knew it wasn’t true and with a soft shake of his head, he confirmed as much. 

“Only you. Sure I’ll call girls ‘darling’, ‘sweetheart’, maybe ‘angel’. But ‘doll’ has always been, and will always be reserved for you.”

You were silent as hope started to wind in your gut but then something occurred to you. 

“Wait, what did you think I was going to tell you just now?” 

“That you had planned on just forgetting about that night, but since Sam outed you to everyone you had to tell me that you didn’t like me romantically,” he explained and you could tell from his tone he still thought that was true as he stared at couch cushion. 

“That is so far from the truth.” His eyes flicked to yours, the hope you felt mirrored in his expression. “This has gotten way out of hand.” 

“Agreed.” His face was serious but his tone was light. “Cards on the table, doll?” 

“Full disclosure,” you agreed. 

“Do you want me to go first?” Bucky offered when neither of you said anything. 

“Please?” 

“Can I do something first?” 

“Sure… what is it?” 

He leaned forward slowly and gently pressed his lips against yours for just a moment. You were too stunned to react but when he pulled back you pouted. 

“I just wanted the outcome I’m hoping for to be clear. You know. Cards on the table. Anyways, that night. I was looking for you the whole night but I couldn’t find you. I was about to bail for the night and then the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen came up to me in an Alice in Wonderland costume. I knew it was you the second I laid eyes on you. When you asked Hatter to dance I assumed you were playing a game. So I played along. I thought it was fun. And hot,” he admitted with a smirk. “And then we were dancing, and we’ve danced before but never like this. I thought it meant you wanted me.” 

“So when you kissed me. You knew exactly what you were doing?” 

“Well, not exactly. I thought there was a 50/50 shot you would deck me for trying something like that, but I was too drunk to care. I had wanted you for so long. When you agreed to come back to the apartment I was on cloud nine. And then Tank had to go out and you were gone when I got back.”

“Why didn’t you come talk to me if you knew?” 

“I assumed you’d come to your senses while I was gone.” 

“Come to my senses?” 

“I thought that you didn’t want me that way. And it was your way of removing yourself from the situation. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“That is so far from the truth.” 

He smiled at that before continuing. 

“When you were acting totally normal the next day, I figured it was best to forget about it and keep you in my life in whatever way I could. I was actually hoping that maybe you were afraid it was going to be a one time thing. So when Sam brought her up at dinner, I thought if I made sure you knew that I wanted something more, you’d tell me if you did. I had no idea you thought I hadn’t recognized you.”

“So the comment about Tank having good taste.” 

“One hundred percent true. Tank has excellent taste. I also noticed how certain things I said made you squirm and what can I say, I liked it.” 

“You’re such a shit,” you giggled. 

“Maybe so, but it’s your turn now. I need to know what was going through your head.” 

He was back to being serious. 

“Well, before I start, I suppose it’s only fair you know the outcome I’m hoping for.” 

His admission had given you confidence, and you allowed yourself a lingering kiss, relishing the serene look on his face when you pulled back. 

“The he reason you couldn’t find me that night is because Casey had just found out Brock cheated on her and was crying in Nat’s room.” 

“Brock’s such an asshole. She’s better off without him.” 

“That’s basically the conclusion we came to as well. But she was still pretty distraught for most of the night. Once I knew she was okay, I called a cab and then re-joined the party. Nat claimed I wasn’t drunk enough and handed me three shots. I was looking for you. I wasn’t sure what you had come as, but then I heard a couple of girls complaining about the hot guy in the mad hatter costume who had turned down all their dance invitations and I knew it had to be you.” 

“How?” 

“They all mentioned your pouty face,” you explained and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t have a pouty face.” 

“He says as he pouts.” 

“Sorry I asked. Continue,” he encouraged softly. 

“I came up and I thought I was being funny calling you ‘hatter’. But then you asked what my name was and I panicked and thought you didn’t know who I was. The doll part didn’t penetrate. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” 

“After that we were dancing and when you started kissing my neck I decided that this might be my only chance to kiss you so I might as well take it. Damn the consequences. And once we started making out, there really weren’t too many coherent thoughts.” 

You chose to ignore his smug smile. 

“Then when Tank came bounding at me I thought for sure you’d know it was me, but you made that crack about him not liking strangers. So when you took him out I got into my own head. If you really didn’t recognize me, what the hell were you going to say when I took off my mask? I figured you’d either say you were drunk and that you didn’t see me that way or you’d be pissed. So I bailed.”

“God I’m so stupid,” he groaned hanging his head. “Doll, like I said I thought we were playing a game and frankly thought it was kinda hot. I’m so sorry. So when I talked about ‘Alice’ in front of you…” 

“It just convinced me more that you hadn’t recognized me. And I knew you’d be disappointed when you found out.” 

Even knowing that wasn’t true, you couldn’t help the way your voice cracked. That did it for Bucky; he’d kept his distance while you both said your peace but he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around you.

“I could never be disappointed when it comes to you. Do you want to know what I was thinking when I took Tank out, knowing that I finally had you waiting for me at home?” 

You nodded, not trusting your voice. 

“Like every dream I had ever had was coming true. I am in love with you.”

Although that’s what this entire conversation had been leaning towards, hearing him say the words out loud still caught you off guard. 

“I’m in love with you too,” you whispered. 

The smile that lit up his face was the biggest you had ever seen and every doubt you’d ever had about his feelings seemed so ridiculous. 

“So about that outcome we were both hoping for…” you hedged, climbing into his lap. 

Grinning, Bucky wasted no time closing the distance between you. 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I forgot it was Thursday yesterday!

**Mid Credits Scene**

You were wonderfully sore when you woke up the next morning. Bucky’s arms were locked around you and you could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest. And when you opened your eyes you found the deepest brown orbs staring back at you. 

“Good morning, Tank,” you whispered. 

He whined quietly and when you looked at the clock you realized why. 

“Okay, boy. It’s okay. I’ll take you out.” 

You carefully extricated yourself from Bucky’s grip and kissed his temple before tossing on a t-shirt and yoga pants. You grabbed his leash from its hook by the door and clipped it onto his collar. 

“Come on, boy.” 

You were glad to have the time to reflect as you took Tank around the block. 

“You knew didn’t you, boy? How dumb we were being.” 

Tank barked once and somehow you suspected he did know. 

“Are you all set, buddy? You haven’t gone at all.” 

Tank simply kept trotting along, pulling you back towards the apartment. 

“Alright, then,” you shrugged. 

His food and water bowls were still filled, so you slipped off the leash and let him roam freely. Bucky was starting to stir when you walked back into your bedroom. You kicked off your shoes and climbed back in beside him, pressing kisses along his collarbone.

“Mm, I could get used to this. Mornin’, doll.” 

“Good morning, handsome.” 

He smiled up at you serenely and you kissed him quickly on the lips before you leaned back against the headboard. Bucky sat up next to you and you couldn’t help but admire his bare chest which was speckled with hickeys. 

“You’re a bit over-dressed for bed don’t you think?” He murmured against your skin as he tugged at your t-shirt. 

“I had to take Tank out. He was doing his best impression of your pout. Although he didn’t go.” 

“That’s because I took him out at six this morning. He just wanted another walk.” 

“Sneaky pup.” 

His hands roamed over your stomach under shirt and you moaned quietly as his lips found that spot on your neck that made you shiver. 

After a full morning of activity, you stood behind Bucky at the stove with your cheek pressed against his back as your hands traced patterns on his chest while he made pancakes. Everything about the moment felt right. 

“You know you’re awfully distracting, doll.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Did you want me to leave?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Good,” you smirked. “Besides, you’re one to talk. Not sure how, but you found sweet spots I didn’t even know I had.” 

“I’ve known you forever, doll. I know when you like something. And trust me we’re just getting started. I intend to know every inch of you.” 

“That could take a while.” 

“I’m counting on it.”

You responded by pressing kisses between his shoulder blades. 

“Pancakes are ready, doll.”

With one last kiss to the nape of his neck you sat down at the kitchen table and he slid a stack of pancakes in front of you. You traded kisses in between bites. 

“You’ve got a little something,” you smirked pointing to the corner of his mouth. 

His tongue darted out but he missed. 

“Here, let me.” 

You leaned over and licked the syrup away. Bucky pulled you into his lap as he kissed you. 

“I still can’t believe this is real,” you panted when you pulled away. 

“Me neither. But I’m so glad it is.” 

“I guess we have to thank Sam for finding that picture,” you sighed. “I don’t think I’d have told you otherwise.” 

“I’m not thanking Wilson for anything,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Be nice. I wonder what picture he found. Because I was only at the party for like 15 minutes.” 

“Let’s see then. I plugged the phones in when I took Tank out this morning so they should be charged.” 

You reluctantly disentangled yourself from him and collected the two phones, settling yourself back in his lap to scroll. 

“Our friends are so freaking chatty,” you whined as you tried to make sense of the group chat. 

“What did everyone say when they found out it was you?” 

“I don’t know. There seems to be a mix of that’s hilarious and you’re a friggin’ idiot.” 

“Sounds like our friends,” he grinned. 

You finally reached the photo Sam had sent and opened. You snorted at the image on your phone. 

“Oh. My. God.”

Bucky leaned over your shoulder to see. 

“Is that Thor?” 

“Yes it is. That is Thor in a light blue bathrobe, with an apron and a black bow in his hair.” 

“You know that’s pretty convincing. He makes an excellent Alice. But I prefer the real thing,” 

You grinned as he kissed you. 

“I love you, Buck.” 

“I love you too, doll.” 

[Originally posted by captainslytherinsoldier](https://tmblr.co/ZTZRXe2Sg0JFf)

**Post Credits Scene**

When Steve sidled up to you as you watched Bucky playing pool with Sam, you spoke before he had the chance. He’d been smug since he caught you two making out on the couch in their apartment that afternoon. 

“Don’t you dare say I told you so, Rogers.” 

He threw his hands up in surrender. 

“I wasn’t going to.” 

You shot him a disbelieving look and he grinned. 

“Okay, I was. But I was also going to say, I’m really, really happy.” 

“I’ll bet you are,” you smirked. “How much money did you make tonight?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied unconvincingly. 

“You’re a crap liar, Steve,” You snorted and pinched his side, making him yelp. “Now, fess up.” 

“Alright, alright. Total? About five hundred. And Tony still owes me another two.” You gaped at him. “What can I say, y/n. This pool has been going on for years. Lots of amendments were made.” 

“Unbelievable,” you scoffed. “Well, in that case, drinks are on you for the next week.” 

“A small price to pay to see my two best friends so happy,” he told you genuinely, extending his arm around you. “You guys deserve it… and each other.” 

You smiled and hugged him back, arms settling around his waist. 

“Thank you, Stevie.” 

“Oh and, y/n. I told you so,” he whispered before kissing the top of your head and skittering away before you could pinch him again. 

“Jerk,” you laughed loudly. 

Bucky looked up at the sound enchanted by it briefly meeting your gaze as he sank the eight ball in the corner pocket. After collecting a crisp twenty dollar bill from Sam, he sauntered over to you, smirking. 

“Care to dance, doll?” 

“I’d love to.” 

You’d only danced to one song when the DJ announced a special request and the opening chords of Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer. You and Bucky glanced over at the DJ booth where Sam, Scott, and Tony were cackling, before bursting out laughing yourselves. 

“Let’s get out of here,” you suggested. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

You flipped off your friends off to say goodbye as Bucky tugged you out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! My idiots in love get to be in love together.   
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
